


Needed

by MyOnly



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, fear of thunder, heated moment, protective Jack Morrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOnly/pseuds/MyOnly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader appears at Jack's bedroom door yet again during a storm. He allows you to lay with him in bed, but didn't expect you to admit feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very short fluffy one-shot while I work on Forget and Forgive. I decided to make this just a ton of fluff, something light.

Jack awoke to thunder booming overhead. Lightning lit the dark blanketed skies and again, thunder sounded overhead. A soft knock at his door shook him from his thoughts. The man yawned, then rubbed his weary eyes before shuffling over to his bedroom door. When the door opened, he was graced by a familiar face, one that would almost always come to his room on nights like this. 

 

“Come on, no point in cowering in the hall.” Jack stepped aside to let you in and you followed him over to his bed. 

 

“I- I’m sorry Jack… You know how I hate thunder and all..” Your voice trembled and you cowered as another loud clap of thunder shook the room. 

 

“Just get over here and lay down.” He demanded and you obliged. Once you had laid down under the covers with him, Jack wrapped his arms around your small frame and pulled you against his body. It wasn’t too uncomfortable per se, but since he was a very muscular man, it wasn’t the most comfortable. The two of you laid in silence as the storm continued overhead. As the thunder would come and go, each time, Jack would hold you ever so tighter against his strong body. 

 

“Jack?” You asked in somewhat of a whisper in case he was asleep. He responded with a grunt, signaling that he was still awake and very much available to listen to you. “How come you’re fine with letting me do this when it’s storming and not any other time?” The man was silent for a good while, leaving you to half worry about his response. 

 

“Because you come to my door looking like you’re about to cry.” He muttered into your hair. At his response, you squirmed a little, trying to flip over to your other side while he still held a tight grip around you. Jack’s arms loosened and allowed you to turn and face him. You were happy to find that he wasn’t wearing his mask, even though every time like this, he never wears it. Much to your dismay, the room was too dark to see his full face; however, each time lightning would strike outside, it would illuminate the room for a moment. In those moments you could tell that his eyes were gazing into yours as yours gazed into his. 

 

His eyes would wander occasionally down to your cute nose and soft lips, then to the tops of your breasts, to which he found you had no bra on. Jack was pleasantly surprised to know that the only thing between the two of you was your silk sleep top. 

 

“Jack?” You called his name again.

 

“That is my name.” He responded with a light chuckle. You scoffed and reached over to pluck his shoulder playfully. 

 

“Can I try something?” 

 

“Go ahead.” Your gazes met for another moment, then he knew. Jack pulled your body flush against his, one hand on the small of your back and the other tangled in your hair. His lips crashed against yours in a needy and sloppy kiss. His tongue pushed into your mouth and your tongue met his. 

 

Once the two of you broke for air, Jack brought a hand up to run over your cheek. As he gazed over your flushed face, he knew that the rest of the night would not involve sleeping. Despite the fact, he was happy; happy knowing that even though he was not the man he used to be, he was still needed. 

 

In that moment, you could have sworn you saw Jack smile.

 


End file.
